Living with Him
by moon maiden of time
Summary: 'Oh, great,' Kagome thought. 'I have to live with a rude moron, who's best friends with a pervert and a violent chick. This. Is. Going. To. Suck.'
1. First Meetings

**Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

**

Kagome pulled up in front of a huge apartment building. She looked behind her and saw the little car that was carrying all her stuff. She was moving…again. Pulling out a small piece of paper, she checked the address. It was right place.

With a sigh, she walked in the building and started walking up the stairs, searching for her new apartment. Then, suddenly, she ran into someone and stumbled backwards. "Oh, excuse me," the person said. Kagome looked up to see a young man, maybe a few years older than her, with black hair pulled into a small ponytail and large violet eyes.

"Um," Kagome started nervously, "can you show me where D4 is, please?"

"I was just going there," he answered.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

"No, fair lady, I am not."

"Okay then…"

"I'm Miroku," he said while holding his hand out and she shook it uncertainly. "May I ask why a lady as beautiful as you needs to see Inuyasha?"

"I'm supposed to be his new roommate," Kagome answered, smiling brightly.

"Well, you passed his apartment up," he said while taking his hand back and walked around Kagome. Her gaze glanced around and landed on the closest address. F6. She turned around and followed him down the stairs. "What's your name?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome," she said and she followed him to a door. D4. Damn.

Kagome groaned mentally. She hated moving. He opened the door and she saw a girl and a guy sitting on a couch staring at the T.V intently. Miroku ushered her in and Kagome watched the people on the couch curiously. The girl had deep brown eyes and long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. A purple t-shirt and blue jeans was the casual outfit she wore as she continued to stare at the T.V., not even noticing Miroku and Kagome enter.

The guy she sat next to had long black hair that was tied in a loose braid down his back. He was wearing a red button up t-shirt that was undone and was showing off his muscular chest and black jeans. His eyes were violet just like Miroku's but they, like the girl's, did not leave the screen. Suddenly, the girl glanced up at the two. Kagome could see her eyes suddenly narrow as she looked at her.

The girl picked up the nearest thing, which just happened to be a remote control and hurtled it at them. Miroku and Kagome successfully dodged the flying remote. The girl jumped up from the couch and screamed, "I can't _BELIEVE_ you! And while I'm here! I am disgusted!" Miroku cautiously took a step forward his hands up in a symbol of surrender.

He opened his mouth to say something, when the guy from the couch jumped up as well and pointed a finger at the girl. "Shut up, Sango!" he yelled. He turned and he met the slightly confused gaze of Kagome. "Why are you still here?" he asked, "I thought you left already."

"Yash," Miroku started, "she is not that…thing you call a girlfriend." The guy gave an inhuman growl.

"So, Miroku," said the girl, anger slowly seeping into her voice, "you pick this girl off the corner, so hopefully the moron over there will leave that bitch, right? Whatever you're thinking, you already know it's not going to work, so it's not gonna be my fault when you get ripped to _PIECES_!"

She started stomping towards the door when Kagome yelled "HEY, WAIT ONE SECOND!"

Everyone turned to the very confused and annoyed girl. Kagome pointed to the girl from the couch and calmly stated "I am not here for Miroku. I just met him five minutes ago. I am not a hoe off the corner, either."

Kagome pointed to the guy from the couch. "I am not whoever you think I am. And I couldn't have left because I just got here." She took a deep breath in and smiled brightly. "Miroku, where is he?" she asked. Miroku pointed at the guy from before. "No...You have got to be kidding me."

"Yep," Miroku said while nodding his head.

"Goddamnit!" she yelled. Kagome cursed several times under her breath.

They all watched her as she went into deep thought and started clenching and unclenching her fists. "You're Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

Kagome growled, "Because I have business with you."

"Yeah," he answered, eyeing her warily. She put her index finger and thumbs to her temples and muttered another curse to herself.

She removed her hand and stuck it out. In the cheeriest voice she could muster, she said, "Hello Inuyasha. I'm Kagome, your new room mate."


	2. Men and Stupidity

Inuyasha looked at her outstretched hand. "So you're the bitch that has to live with me now?"

Kagome growled at him again, "I'm not a bitch, but I just said I was your roommate, didn't I?" He growled right back at her.

Everyone stood there in silence for a second, before Kagome asked, "Room?" Inuyasha pointed down a hall where a door stood.

Kagome walked down the hall and opened the door. White. Everything was pure white. Except the floor. That was wood. It was so… plain. She had to fix that. She then remembered the task she had to do. Carrying large, heavy boxes up several flights of stairs was going to be _so_ much fun. Not.

She walked back in the living room, intending to back downstairs to her car, when the girl from earlier walked up to her. "I'm sorry about that…um…situation we met in. And I am very sorry about throwing the remote control. I'm glad you were able to dodge it. Many of the girls Miroku brings can't."

"Umm… that's okay…umm…" Kagome trailed off for a second, before the girl interrupted her.

"My name's Sango."

"Why did you throw the remote anyway?" was Kagome's only question.

"Well, Miroku over there is a pervert." They both took a small glance at the guy lounging on the couch.

"Oh," Kagome said, before she excused herself and walked out the door and down the stairs to her car. After about twenty minutes of getting some boxes out, she started to think about the people she had to live with. _'Oh great', _she thought, _'I get to live with a rude moron, a violent chick, and a supposed to be pervert. Perfect spot to live in Kagome. Nice job.'_

Sango sat up from her relaxed position on the couch, bored out of her mind. Kagome hadn't come from her room in about a couple hours. Just to see how she was doing wouldn't do any harm. Quietly, Sango snuck towards Kagome's room. When she did, she opened the door open a crack and glanced around the room. It was done; completely decorated. A beautiful wood dresser sat up against a wall and on another wall was a desk with a good-sized computer on it. A small table with a lamp, clock, and a lot of little trinkets was next to a bed with a beautiful designed comforter. On top of the beautiful designed comforter, lay Kagome sleeping. The walls were decorated with various stickers and posters and the floor was littered with colorful rugs.

Sango wondered on how Kagome could not be dead. It looked like the girl had done a lot of work cleaning up the room and personalizing it. Sango knew she would've been dead or at least pretty much close to it from exhaustion. She then heard a loud yell from the other room. She would be damned before those…idiots out there woke up Kagome. She looked back at the girl quickly. Even if Sango had just met the Kagome a couple of hours ago and had barely talked to her, Sango felt the Kagome was something like a sister. Or was going to be one within the coming months if Kagome decided to actually stay there.

Sango swiftly stomped out in the living room and muttered at a few choice words at what the guys where doing. They were fighting over the remote control. Oh men and their stupidity. And how it amused her. She was just to yell at them to shut up, when she heard someone walking behind her. Turning around, she met the sight of a grumbling Kagome. This was going to get interesting. She felt that Kagome's temper was probably as bad as her's. Now just add two morons (one rude, one perverted) ruining her sleep. Yep, this was going to get very interesting.


	3. Idiots and Crazies

Kagome turned to the guys and gave them a death glare. Sango waited for her entertainment to start. Kagome walked over to the guys (who were still in their own little world) and snatched the remote away from them. She tossed it to Sango as the boys glared at her.

Kagome sighed and started back to her room, when a yell made her stop. "Hey, wench! Why the hell did you do that?" She turned and looked at Inuyasha, who was the one who had decided to yell at her.

"Because…you're being too loud. Now I'm not going to get any sleep." She started off talking to him, until the last part which she said to herself.

Somehow, Inuyasha heard her and said, "What? Did you get tired just carrying a couple of boxes? You're pathetic."

She took a magazine off the table, rolled it up and whapped him on the head. Sango watched Kagome as she walked back into her room. Sango had expected something… worse. Oh well. She realized the weight in her hand had suddenly disappeared. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch with the remote she just held seconds before. _'Damn him and his speed…'_

"What's the people like in this building?" Sango looked over to Kagome. Kagome had come back out of her room. She was looking at the morons (the guys on the couch) boredly, sipping out of a thermos. Sango pointed to it and tilted to her head to the side slightly. Kagome saw the curious look on Sango's face and answered the unasked question. "Coffee, so I would stay up when I was unpacking."

Sango nodded once and tried to think of one word that would describe the inhabitants of the apartment building. "Crazy." Yep, that described them perfectly.

Miroku just noticed Kagome was still there and walked up to her. He kneeled down on one knee and grabbed her hand. Before Sango could say anything, Inuyasha was holding her arms to her side and had a hand clamped over her month. "I gotta see this," he whispered to her.

"Kagome, I must ask you a very important question," stated Miroku.

"What?"

"Will you bare my child?" Kagome looked like she was about to slap him, when Sango tackled him and started beating the crap out of him.

Just then the front door swung open and a person entered. "Hey Dogface!" Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku paled, and then tackle the poor man to the ground. After a few moments of whispering, Sango and Miroku both got off the guy. He stood up and looked at the now growling Inuyasha. Kagome now saw that the guy was tall and had long black tied into a ponytail. If it weren't for the muscles she could see through his tight black shirt, she would've thought he was a girl. His cerulean eyes danced with amusement as he spotted Kagome. "You have a look-a-like for a roommate. Great! Hopefully she won't be as bitchy." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, for (hopefully) an explanation, but all she got was a scowl.

"How can you mistake this…this…_thing_ as her. They look nothing alike." Kagome sent Inuyasha a glare but he ignored it.

The guy came up to her and said, "My name is Kouga. What is your lovely name?"

"Umm…Kagome."

"You are now my woman!" Kouga all but yelled. Sango looked stunned and Miroku was close to bursting out laughing. Kouga pulled the shocked Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Out…Now…Wolf!" Kouga looked at Inuyasha and reluctantly let go of 'his' woman. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it, before racing out the door.

Kagome finally came out of her stupor. She pointed at the door and asked, "Who the hell was that?"

Sango patted her arm reassuringly and answered, "That… was one of your upstairs neighbor."

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously and whispered, "What do you mean 'one'?" Sango didn't notice Kagome's death glare towards the ceiling and the door.

"There are actually four people, who live up stairs, but two of them are out of town and the other one was probably doing something."

Kagome looked at her new friends and asked another question. "You've been here _way _too long, haven't you?"

Sango nodded solemnly while saying, "You get used to the idiots and crazies after a while."

"One more thing…_what_ the hell was that about?"

"People burst in randomly all the time. It's a normal thing." Kagome sighed and recalled what she thought earlier._ 'Rude moron. Violent chick. Pervert. Now a strange idiot. This is just perfect.'_


	4. Another Fight Over Something Stupid

Kagome sighed and walked back to her room. She sat down on her bed and wondered what the other three neighbors were like. She laid down and thought about the things she would need to have to survive.

She would probably need a lot of cash, for bribing with and she couldn't forget the- . Her thoughts were interrupted when Sango ran into her room. Kagome glared at the girl who was standing there looking at Kagome with a look of concentration.

Kagome listened to Sango's mumblings. "You do look like her but you sure as hell don't act like her. But still I've only known you for what, about a couple hours." Sango stopped when she noticed Kagome was listening intently to her. "Hahahahaha…um…ha" Sango fake laughed, trying to make the younger girl to stop glaring at her.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned Sango who was standing there fidgeting under her glare.

"I came in here to try and get to know you. Since I'll be sorta living with you and all."

Kagome looked at Sango for a second before asking, "You live here?"

Sango stopped looking around and answered, "Well, not technically. But I do practically live here because I'm here with Miroku all the time. I actually live right next door. Inuyasha kicks us out a lot." A small frown replaced the cheery smile that was on Sango's face seconds before.

Leaning forward on her bed, Kagome asked, "What's Inuyasha like?"

Sango wrapped her arms around herself and smiling cheerily and said, "He's a big softie."

"Really?"

As Sango dropped both her arms and her smile, she replied, "No."

A groan escaped Kagome's lips as she flopped down back on her bed. "So. What's he _really_ like?" She asked while staring up at the ceiling.

With a small jump, Sango laid next to Kagome and said, "He's really mean and rude at first. But when you gain his trust and friendship, he can be nicer."

Kagome nodded absently. A small ring came from the top of the nightstand next to her bed. Clumsily reaching a hand out, Kagome grabbed her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?...Oh, hi…Oh, that's okay…Yeah, next week is fine…Yes…Okay, bye."

Curiosity got the best of Sango. "Who was that?" Kagome put her phone down and looked at Sango. Confusion and curiosity played on her face.

"My boyfriend. He's going to take me out next week." A smile turned up Kagome's lips.

"Boyfriend?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer when someone pounded on the door. Kagome walked over to the doorway and turned the knob. Miroku practically flew into the room and landed face first into one of the rugs. Sango jumped off the bed and walked over to Miroku.

Miroku quickly latched on to both of her legs and cried, "Save me, Sango." Just as he said finished saying those words, Inuyasha stomped into the room.

Eyes livid, he pointed to Miroku and ground out through clenched teeth, "Give me it back!" Miroku stood up and stumbled behind Sango.

Inuyasha then started chasing Miroku around Sango. Finally, Miroku was smart enough to try to run for the door, but Inuyasha pounced on him before he could get out of the room. Sango carefully inched away for the fight that had just started on Kagome's floor. Kagome, tired of watching the idiots fight, grabbed a pillow. She took perfect aim at the idiot on top, which just happened to be Inuyasha, and threw it.

Startled, Inuyasha slightly released his death-hold on the thing they were fighting for. Kagome happened to take the time and pluck the thing from their grasp. A snort came from Kagome as she threw the remote control out of her room. One day. Two stupid fights. Both over the remote control. _'God_,_'_ she thought,_ 'why did I pick the one apartment where being an idiot seemed normal?'_

Inuyasha got off Miroku and pointed at Kagome. "Why did you do that?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Go fight somewhere else. Just please stay out of my room."

Inuyasha looked at the place where Miroku was just seconds before, to find out that he was gone. He glared out of the open doorway and called, "Miroku, I will get that remote back, even if it means kicking your ass again!" A laugh came from the hallway as Inuyasha ran out of her room.

A cry was heard, followed by a lot thumping and crashes. Silently, Kagome went to her door and shut it. She leaned her head against the door and asked, "Sango, do they do this every day?"

Her reply was, "Yeah. But it's hilarious watching them fight." Kagome went over to her computer desk and pulled out the chair from underneath it. She was now glad that she hadn't bought a swivel chair.

As she leaned the chair up against the doorknob, so no idiots would get in, she thought, _'Note to self: Buy lock for door.'_


	5. Mornings

Kagome sleepily reached for her alarm clock and pushed it off the nightstand. She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. What time did Sango leave last night? 11:00, 12:00 maybe. Another beeping noise reached her ears. Holding back a yawn, she thought, _'Didn't I already turn my alarm clock off?'_ She rolled over and reached for the alarm clock sitting on the floor.

Pulling it up, she stared at it. And stared at it. And stared at it. She quickly flung the alarm towards the wall, successfully killing it. Okay, her alarm wasn't set so obviously someone was making beeping noises somewhere in the apartment. Oh, yeah, it was 6:00 IN THE MORNING!

It was probably unhealthy for her to be up that early. She rolled again, intent on going straight back to sleep, but instead of being in her comfy bed she rolled off of it and onto the floor. _'Great job, genius,' _were her thoughts as she stood up and headed towards the door.

She now wanted to find the person who was making the noise and then strangle them for waking her up. She walked out into the hall, but stopped when she heard a loud noise come from Inuyasha's room. She carefully nudged the door open with her toe. She already knew what would happen if Inuyasha found her in his room. She had found that out last night.

She and Sango had decided they were going to play a prank on Inuyasha. As they were going in, they had gotten caught by Inuyasha. He was, of course, pissed. Once they had gotten back to her room, they decided to take a nap. That was a very bad mistake to make. When they woke up, her room was a mess and everything was thrown everywhere. She and Sango did clean it up, but while they were, they were also thinking up ways of revenge.

Kagome was brought out of her musings as another loud noise erupted from Inuyasha's room. She carefully looked in and saw the same sight as last night. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Garbage was everywhere, too. But the pigsty on his floor wasn't what caught her attention. It was the snoring lump on Inuyasha's bed.

_'The blanket ate Inuyasha!'_ she thought in mock horror. The blanket on the bed was fully around Inuyasha, enough so that you couldn't see him. And it was snoring. Inuyasha's new nickname was going to be 'The Snoring Lump'.

She walked out of his room and down the hallway into the living room. Miroku and Sango were playing video games. She quietly walked behind the couch and leaned on it.

Miroku was sitting on the couch and Sango sat on the floor. Kagome leaned by Miroku and whispered, "Whatcha playing?" Miroku looked over to her and saw the angry glint in her eyes. That was enough of a warning to stop and shut up. He dropped the controller and scooted over to the other side of the couch.

"Yeah! Miroku, I won again!" Sango cheered and turned around, only to meet the sight of Kagome. "Kagome, what are you doing up?" She asked. Kagome took a few pillows off the couch and threw them at Sango.

"You woke me up!" she cried. The flow of pillows stopped and she looked at Kagome. Kagome was glaring angrily at her.

Sango immediately pointed Miroku and said, "He did it!" Kagome then glared at Miroku and settled for attacking him. Sango sighed; glad to not be on the receiving end of Kagome's fury. A growl came from her side. She looked over to it and saw Inuyasha glaring at the two on the floor.

"Both of you shut up!" he shouted. Kagome ceased her attack and Miroku stopped whimpering.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and said, "G'morning, Snoring Lump."

Inuyasha merely glared at her and continued, "I don't want the wimpy wolf coming down here complaining about the noise."

He stomped back to his room and slammed the door shut. "Wimpy…wolf?" Kagome looked over to Sango, who was laughing silently.

She finally stopped and said, "Kouga."

Miroku looked at Kagome and asked, "Snoring lump?"

"Look into his room really early in the morning and you'll know what I'm talking about."

Sango plopped onto the couch next to the battered Miroku. "Hey, Kagome. Want to go shopping later?"

Kagome nodded but also said, "Just wake me up in another seven or eight hours. Oh, yeah, could you guys be quieter?" With that, Kagome trudged back to her room and instantly fell asleep.

Miroku looked at Sango, who was grinning cheerily. He pulled five dollars out of his pocket and put it in her outstretched hand. She snatched the five dollar bill out of his hand and stuck her tongue out at him. "I should start making more bets with you. I knew Kagome would wake up first."

Miroku wasn't even listening to her. He was kneeling on the ground sobbing. "Oh, my poor five dollar bill. Noooo!" He cried. Sango picked up one of the pillows off the ground and threw at Miroku. He fell face forward on the ground. He was still sobbing quietly. Sango picked up a heavy book, which was so conveniently on the table, and whacked him on the head.

He finally stopped crying. Or he was unconscious. She shrugged her shoulders and continued her game.


	6. The Mall

Kagome groaned as she rolled over. She reached out a hand towards the nightstand and let it unceremoniously land on it. "Ow…" she mumbled into her pillow. Sleepily, she lifted her head, and looked at the small table. Where was her alarm clock? A memory started playing in her head like a film. She gave another small groan and looked across the room. Her alarm clock was on the ground, pieces surrounding it.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks in annoyance (and her own stupidity), while she made a mental note to buy an alarm clock, along with the lock for her door. She picked her cell phone and flipped it open. She then swiftly flipped it back close. Gods, the stupid cell phone nearly blinded her. She flipped it back open; this time making sure she looked away for a couple of seconds. With a quick glance, she saw it was 2:34 in the afternoon. She let her cell phone fall to the night stand and she dragged her hand back under the covers.

She rolled over and clenched her eyes shut. Light was pouring in from her window, right onto her face. She rolled back over, her face smashed into her pillow again. She lay there, trying to fall back to sleep. Then, she heard the door open. Kagome could easily hear the creak of the hardwood floor as somebody…or something….walk across the floor.

Then, somebody pounced on her bed, inches away from landing on her. "Come on, Kagome, wake up!"

Kagome looked up and glared at Sango, who was smiling cheesily. Kagome gave a small growl at the cheerful girl and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

Sango's smile grew and she said, "Cause you're going shopping with me!" Kagome smiled.

Kagome sighed as she dumped the many bags in her hands on the bed. They had gone shopping and had a fun time. Plus, she had finally got an alarm clock (an _indestructible_ one) and a lock. She had also gotten a job at a café called The Bean. Koharu, a friend of Sango's, owned the place and had needed a new person to work the cash register. Kagome had gladly accepted the job.

They had met Kouga there…That had been an interesting encounter…

_Kagome and Sango walked out of the store, talking and laughing. "Well," Sango continued, "I really do hate living with him. I mean he is such a pervert. But you have to admit he is cute…very cute." _

_"Aw," Kagome cooed, "you know you two would actually make such a cute couple." Sango looked away and blushed._

_Kagome started laughing again until she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Kagome immediately turned around and smacked the person. Her hand was deftly caught in a large calloused hand. She looked up and saw that is was Kouga. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak when his ear was grabbed by a manicured hand. _

_"Kouga, you really got to learn not to go around grabbing random girls and hugging them." It was girl who had grabbed his ear. Her red hair was pulled into pigtails and her green eyes had been shooting daggers at Kouga. The girl had then dragged Kouga away, ignoring his yelps of pain. The weird thing, though, was Kouga and the girl both had…tails…wolf tails._

When Kagome had asked about it later, she had found out the girl was Kouga's roommate. And that they (Kouga and his roommate) were both wolf demons. Well, at least it explained the tails…but it still didn't explain Kouga's weirdness. When Kagome had said that Sango had laughed and reminded her that the apartment building they lived in were filled with weirdoes.

Kagome sighed and started pulling out various things from the bags. Kagome had also found out that Sango liked Miroku. Sango really didn't say it outright, but it was as plain as day. And day was pretty plain. Kagome had really become great friends with Sango during the two day period she had known her.

CRASH! Kagome spun around and glared at the door which had been flung open. Miroku rushed in and cowered behind her. "Please, Sango, don't hurt meeeeee…"he whined.

Sango followed seconds later and glared at Miroku. "If you ever touch my ass again Miroku, I swear I will cut off something really, _really,_ important to you."

To prove her point, Sango lifted up her hand and the knife she held sparkled lethally. Miroku whimpered behind Kagome at the sight of it. "Sango, don't kill him." They turned back to the doorway, where Inuyasha was standing. Sango glared at him, while Miroku relaxed a bit. "I really don't want to wash blood off the walls, so do it somewhere else."

Sango turned back to Miroku, grinning evilly. Kagome sighed and held out her hand. "Sango, give me the knife." Sango growled at her and Kagome growled right back. Sango raised an eyebrow at Kagome, while the latter reached out and grabbed the knife. Miroku looked grateful towards Kagome and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

A second later, Kagome pushed Miroku off her and looked at Sango. "Kill him, Sango." Sango looked at where Miroku was and saw that he was gone. She then raced out the door. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha and made a motion towards the door. "Get out." Inuyasha didn't move from his place at the doorway.

"No."

"Out."

"No."

"Out."

"No."

"Out."

"Do you think my answer is going to change? No."

Kagome gave a frustrated shriek and threw the knife at him. She quickly gasped and covered her eyes. She did not just do that…She peered through her fingers, only to see Inuyasha still leaning against the doorway, balancing the knife on the tip of his finger. Her arms dropped and she stared at him, speechless. "I know I'm sexy, but do you really have to stare? Oh and thanks for my knife back." He gave her a smug smirk and walked nonchalantly out the door.

The slam of her door echoed throughout the apartment. "YOU JERK!"


	7. Sweet Dreams

It had been a week since her and Sango had gone to the mall. Every thing had been going good so far (except for the occasional fight with Inuyasha). Kagome had been having a great time working at The Bean. Koharu was so nice, as were the other workers. Kagome walked out into the living room, and glanced at the couch. Inuyasha was laying there watching Miroku playing video games, while Sango read a magazine on the floor.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said, "Could you move over a bit?" Inuyasha glanced at her, which immediately turned into a glare. Kagome sighed, knowing that they were probably going to fight. Yes, she only lived there for one week but she could tell that Inuyasha was a cool guy. But Inuyasha seemed to hate her.

"No." She glared back at Inuyasha who was now watching the game again.

"Move," she threatened, "or I will sit on you." Inuyasha just gave her another glare and shifted, making himself more comfortable. By now, Miroku and Sango had turned and starting watching the impending fight. That had become their form of entertainment for the past week.

Kagome just turned and sat on his stomach. Inuyasha exhaled loudly and exclaimed, "Get off, you cow!"

Kagome turned slightly to glare at him (she really had been doing that a lot lately...) and leaned back on the couch. Soon, Inuyasha gave up. Kagome let herself relax and Sango continued reading. Miroku restarted his game and was kicking some villain's ass, when there was a very loud crash.

Seconds later, they could all easily hear yelling. Inuyasha gave a groan and Miroku and Sango scrambled behind the couch. Kagome just looked at them, confused. "What's going on?" she asked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up and answered, "The people down stairs always fight."

Miroku leaned around the couch. "There are two apartments downstairs. The one below yours lives a girl named Kagura, with her older sister Kanna. The apartment below ours lives a guy named Naraku, with his father Onigumo. Naraku is the cousin of Kagura and Kanna. Kagura hates Naraku, so they always fight. But when they do fight the hallway is considered a war-zone."

Kagome looked puzzled for a moment before jumping off of Inuyasha. She walked outside, ignoring the warnings of Sango and Miroku. She peered downstairs and could see two people. One was a guy with long wavy black hair pulled back into a half-way ponytail. His red eyes were glaring at the girl whose was yelling at him. She shivered and walked back inside. "They look...creepy," she commented. "But I still don't get why that would be considered a war-zone."

Inuyasha snorted. "They're demons. If you get between them they'll rip you to pieces." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat right back down on Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned and muttered, "You are going to suffocate me."

Kagome scoffed. "If I'm sitting on your stomach, I can't suffocate you." Kagome looked thoughtful, then added, "Stupid."

Inuyasha retorted with a, "Wench." They continued insulting each other, unaware of Miroku and Sango watching them.

"You know," Sango whispered, "they would make a cute couple."

Miroku nodded. "But he's going out with-"

"Yah, yah, I know but still." Sango sighed. "Oh well."

Miroku jumped out for the couch. "Come on, love birds, stop fighting and make out...I mean...up," he finished with a sweet yet perverted smile. That received a death glare from the both of them.

Then, suddenly Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha and rushed to her room, all the way yelling, "I can't believe I totally forgot about it!"

Sango threw a confused glance at Kagome's shut door. "Okay..."

About an hour later Kagome finally came out of her room and sat on the couch. She looked really nice, which Miroku showed by acting like...well...like, Miroku. "Please, my fair maiden, stay with me and bare my child." Kagome threw a pillow at him and then Sango attacked. Kagome watched them fight. _'They would be such a cute couple...'_ she thought, smiling softly. Inuyasha was surprisingly no where to be found.

Another hour passed. Inuyasha came out, acting angrier than usual. Kagome kept glancing at the door, an irritated look on her face. Sometime during the hour, Kagome had fished her cell phone out of her room, and also kept glancing at it. Soon her cell phone rang, catching everyone's attention. Kagome ran into the kitchen, quickly unflipping her phone and bringing it up to her ear.

Miroku paused their game and they all crept toward the kitchen. They listened intently. "Hey, where are you? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago...What do you mean?" At first, her voice was aggravated. Then, it quickly declined to murmurs that they couldn't hear. They got up ready to leave (well, they really couldn't hear anything so what was the point of staying?) when Kagome started yelling. "YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" Kagome then flung the cell phone across the room, letting it smash into the wall. She ran out of the kitchen tears streaming down her cheeks.

She slammed her door. Sango, worried for her friend, walked over to the shut door, and tried to get Kagome out. Her attempt failed. Then Miroku tried to get Kagome out. The only response he got was Kagome opening her door enough to fling a large book at him. His attempt, obviously, failed. Inuyasha just watched them, curious to what was wrong with his roommate.

* * *

It was around midnight. Inuyasha was sitting next to the window, trying to find some stars. In his hand was a delicate silver chain, which had a beautiful tear drop crystal on. In the crystal was a drop of shining amber. It sparkled innocently in the moonlight. He sighed. He hated new moons. He turned his head, distracted, when he heard a door creaking open. He watched as Kagome stumbled out of her room. She started walking to the kitchen when she saw him. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. Then he asked, "What are you doing up?"

Kagome sleepily walked over towards him and sat down, leaning her head on his leg. "Can't sleep."

Inuyasha stared down at her. He knew he shouldn't really been asking her questions. But he was curious, so he asked, "Why?"

Kagome gave a bitter laugh. "My boyfriend broke up with me today. He said he been going out with some other girl for a while. He liked her better." She closed her eyes. Then, her brow furrowed. "I really don't know why I care though. I really don't like him all that much anyway. He was dull. Boring. And he was way too sweet for my liking." The corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile.

"I think the only reason I'm mad is cause he lied. I hate it when people lie. I lie sometimes, though, but I hate it." She stayed silent after that. Inuyasha reached down and started stroking her hair gently, still watching the stars.

Soon, though he could hear her soft snores. He put the chain in his pocket and lifted her up. Inuyasha carried her to her room and laid her in bed. He brushed some stray locks of hair from her face and kissed her forehead softly. "Sweet dreams, Kagome," he murmured, quietly shutting the door behind him.


	8. Silver and Gold

Kagome woke up and sat on her bed. Memories from last night flooded her brain. Why had Inuyasha been acting so...different last night? Something had been off, but she couldn't tell what it was. And he had been kind to her. She smiled softly and got off the bed. Kagome walked out of her room and into the living room. Miroku and Sango were already sitting on the worn couch, watching a movie. Kagome nudged Sango so that she had enough room to sit down.

They were near the end of the movie when Inuyasha emerged from his room. Miroku turned towards Inuyasha to greet him, but quickly quieted and paled. Sango turned to see what was wrong with Miroku and did the same when she saw Inuyasha. Kagome turned to Sango, confused, and glanced at Miroku. But then she spotted Inuyasha. She blinked at him. That **was** Inuyasha, yet... not Inuyasha. But damn, was he sexier! His black hair had changed into silver and his violet eyes were now gold with black slits. Atop his head perched two pointy dog ears, the same color as his hair. Kagome's mouth formed a small "O" in pleasant surprise. She stood up and walked over to him, slightly entranced.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome suspiciously as she walked toward him before reaching up and gently grabbing his ears before rubbing them softly. His eyes widened in surprise and he reached down toward his neck, looking for the necklace from the night before... and found it wasn't there. A soft blush formed over his cheeks as she continued to rub his ears, smiling at him all the while.

After a few seconds, Kagome let go and backed off, "Where'd you get those?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, avoiding Kagome's eyes, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the same necklace he was holding last night. He quickly threw it over his head and as it settled around his neck, his features changed back to how Kagome had always seen them. Silver to black, gold to violet. Kagome frowned slightly.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

Inuyasha glared at her, "It's none of your business," he snarled. Okay, now he was back to being a pain.

Kagome just narrowed her eyes at him and frowned even more. Miroku stood and walked over to Inuyasha.

"She has right to know since she lives with you," he said.

Inuyasha simply huffed before throwing himself down onto the couch. "I'm a half-demon." Kagome just continued to stare.

"Then, why do you have that... necklace thing?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and said, "Forced to wear it so I wouldn't..." he seemed to be struggling for words, "I don't know, scare you, I guess." Both Miroku and Sango quickly glared at Inuyasha. He ignored them and turned back to Kagome. "So, are you... scared?"

Inuyasha looked down as he spoke. Kagome shook her head. "Why should I be afraid?" Inuyasha looked up quickly and gave her a genuine smile. She smiled softly back.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by Miroku going, "Awww." Sango glared and then smacked Miroku across the cheek. But Miroku simply smiled charmingly at her. They then started, unsurprisingly, arguing. Well, Sango was attempting to argue as Miroku just brushed them all off, trying to soothe her with sweet words. Inuyasha and Kagome watched for a moment, smiling softly at the scene.

But soon, the fight became boring and Kagome simply rolled her eyes at the two and walked back over to Inuyasha. She picked the necklace up from around his neck and let the shiny silver chain slide through her fingers.

"This is really beautiful, but you know, you don't have to wear it around me anymore." She took the necklace off from around his neck before tossing it at him and he easily caught it.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she turned and tried to calm a ranting Sango down. "Okay," he whispered softly, more to himself, as he pocketed the necklace.


	9. Niece?

Kagome reached forward and grabbed the popcorn bowl. Throwing several pieces of popcorn into her mouth, she regarded Sango with The Look. You know those looks your friends give you that say, I'll-listen-for-now-but-I-still-think-you're-crazy-about-this-whole-idea-so-I'll-just-pretend-to-pay-attention-so-you-don't-kill-me. Well, that's what Kagome called it at least. And that was the look she was giving Sango.

"Okay," Kagome started. "You're saying I need to get a new boyfriend." That was the idea Sango had. Really. That was it. Sango nodded enthusiastically and Kagome pinned her with a dark glare. "Why?"

Sango blinked and chewed the popcorn in her mouth thoughtfully. "I have my reasons," she concluded after swallowing her popcorn. Translation: I know where all your personal stuff is and I _will_ blackmail you if you don't go along with my idea.

Kagome stared. "...Who are you going to get me to date?" Sango chuckled menacingly. Kagome didn't have a good feeling about this anymore. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. That was when Miroku bounded into the room. Sango stopped chuckling to glare at him and Kagome was ignoring the both of them, watching the movie her and Sango had put on earlier.

"Ah, fair ladies," he cried, gesturing to them wildly. "I have come to protect you from-!" Sango took it as her duty to hurl the popcorn bowl right at Miroku's head to make him shut up. It hit him right in the middle of his forehead.

Kagome sighed and pointed at the floor. "Sango, did you have to throw the popcorn? It was the last pack left." Now scattering the floor was the buttery yellow popcorn kernels that had been in the bowl only minutes before.

Sango frowned at Miroku's form and said, "Of course I had to, unless you wanted to hear him talk all night." Miroku bounced back up and walked over to Sango. He commented on something, but Kagome didn't catch it since she was paying attention to the movie again. Sango answered back with a smack. Really, one day Kagome was going to have to lock those two in a closet so they would stop fighting so much.

* * *

Sango pushed Kagome out the door and slammed it shut. "Really Kagome, you should trust me on this." Kagome turned; a low growl ripping through her.

"Sango, you want to set me up with somebody I don't even know," Kagome deadpanned. Sango just smiled and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

They walked the next floor and they noticed yelling was coming from Kouga's apartment, which was right above Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Suddenly the door flew open and a small kid was thrown out.

"I'm not a raccoon, I'm a-," SLAM! "-fox!" The kid yelled. Sango blinked at him and laughed.

"Shippo," she said, "Kouga's never, **ever** going to think you're a fox." The kid turned around, squealed, and launched himself at Sango.

The kid turned to Kagome and stared. Kagome, however, was awed at how cute he was. He had bright orange-red hair pulled up into a little ponytail and the largest, greenest eyes she had even seen. This time it was Kagome who squealed. She picked up the boy and hugged him. He hugged back. Sango just laughed hysterically at it all.

With tears in her eyes (from laughing so hard), Sango said, "Kagome this is Shippo. Shippo, Kagome." Shippo suddenly wriggled out of Kagome's arms and hopped to the ground. He turned and gave her a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome," he said. He then turned to Sango. "Sango, Auntie Kaede wants to see you, she said it was important." Sango raised a dark eyebrow to Shippo. Shippo grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Sango turned and started walking towards the door that was opposite of Kouga's. Shippo raced past Sango, flung open the door and shot into the apartment. Kagome whispered to Sango, "Who's Kaede?"

Sango smiled and stopped when they were in front of the open door. "Kaede is an old shrine maiden. She used to work for a shrine in Kyoto but came out here when her mother died." Kagome stared at Sango with wide eyes. "Soon, she decided to stay in Tokyo to keep an eye on her-," Sango paused and grimaced, then continued, "-her _niece_. She found Shippo in an orphanage and adopted him." The smile reappeared. "She's really nice. You and she will probably get along."

Kagome nodded and followed Sango into the apartment. The place was cozy. Pictures and knickknacks covered every available space and it had a homey, lived in feel to it. Her gaze was caught by an old woman walking out from a room and coming up to Sango. "Sango, how are you?"

Sango bent down and hugged the woman, who Kagome assumed was Kaede. "I'm doing fine," Sango said, as she let go of Kaede, "I just wanted to see how your trip to Kyoto was."

"It was wonderful." Kaede smiled and showed Sango a small draw-string bag she was holding. "This is for Kirara." Sango grinned widely and took the bag.

"Thanks Kaede," she said while throwing an arm around the woman.

Kaede brushed several graying strands of hair away from her eyes. "Not a problem." She turned and saw Kagome. A surprised look crossed the old woman's features. "What are you doing here?"

Sango laughed, while Kagome looked at Kaede in confusion. "Kaede…This isn't your niece." Kagome frowned at that statement. Why did people in this apartment building keep mistaking her for someone else? First, it had been Inuyasha. Then, Kouga had called her a look-alike. Also, on the first day Sango met her, Sango had dashed into her and muttered something to herself about how Kagome had looked like 'somebody'. Okay, so that was only three people, but it had been three people she really hadn't known. Was it Kaede's niece that Inuyasha had mistaken her for?

Kagome was suddenly brought out of her inner rambling by Sango shaking her shoulder. Kagome noticed Kaede was staring and a light flush covered her cheeks. "Um…" she stuttered out. "I'm Kagome."

Kaede eyed her warily. "Kaede," she said stiffly.

Sango frowned and gave Kaede's shoulder a light push. "She's nothing like your niece, so don't be mean."

Shippo suddenly popped out nowhere (Kagome jumped in surprise of the sudden appearance, but Sango and Kaede both seemed used to it) and nodded furiously. "Yep. Kagome's nothing like _her._ Kagome's nice."

Kaede bowed to Kagome. "I am sorry. You just look a lot like my niece."

Kagome smiled politely. "It's okay. I've heard."


	10. Nice to Meet You

Don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I got distracted with some other fanfiction stories I started writing and my own original stories. And everybody thank **gothicpunk101**. Her review kicked my ass back into gear with this story. So this chapter is dedicated to them.

This story is edited by Sakura-Maylo-G with the exception of these last two chapters. I really have to e-mail her to see if she still wants to beta this...

* * *

"You have?" Kaede turned and raised an eyebrow at Sango.

Sango waved her hands in front of herself. "It wasn't me! It was Inuyasha." Kaede paused.

"How is Inuyasha doing any way?" the old woman asked.

Sango snorted. "Grumpy, as usual." Then she snapped her fingers and turned to Kaede. "I'm sorry, Kaede, but we have to go." She smiled. Kaede smiled gently back.

"Go. Tell Inuyasha I say hello." With one last smile, Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of there and into the hallway. Then, Sango still holding onto her arm, Kagome was pulled up the stairs onto the last floor (the apartment building was only four floors tall).

Sango finally let go of Kagome and looked at both doors before deciding to go to the one on the left (apartment H8). She smiled reassuringly at Kagome and then knocked on the door. The door opened and in the door way stood a young man. He had long black hair that was pulled into a braid, ruby colored eyes, and three diamonds set on the tan skin of his forehead

He leaned against the door frame and smirked. "Did you want something, Sango?"

Sango pulled Kagome closer to them and said, "Hiten, I want you to meet Kagome."

He raised a dark eyebrow and stuck out a hand. Kagome shook it as he said, "Nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm Hiten." Sango rocked on her heels, grinning.

Then she said, "Kagome would like to know if you would like to go on a date this Saturday."

Kagome turned to Sango, fury radiating off of her. "I did not!"

Hiten grinned. "Sorry. I have a girlfriend." He gestured behind him, where a woman with dark hair and darker eyes stood. A snake was coiled around her neck.

Kagome sighed and said, "Nice to meet you, Hiten. Goodbye." He shook his head and shut the door.

Sango looked up to the ceiling and muttered, "I didn't know he had a girlfriend…"

Kagome was ready to yell at Sango for doing that when Sango walked to the other door and knocked on it. Kagome paled and stalked over to her friend.

But it was too late. A man opened the door and squealed. His black hair was pulled up and there were two violet streaks on his face, one under each eye. Then he jumped on Sango and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome just gawked.

"Sango, darling!" he yelled.

Sango laughed. "Hey, Jakotsu. I'd like you to meet Inuyasha's new roommate, Kagome."

Jakotsu- for that was what the man's name was, Kagome assumed- looked at her with a wary eye, before nodding to himself. "She's good enough for my honey."

"Honey?" Kagome questioned blankly.

Sango gave another laugh. "Inuyasha is Jakotsu's honey."

Kagome turned to Sango with a '_do-I-want-to-know?'_ look on her face. Sango just smiled and then glanced back at Jakotsu. "Is your brother here?"

He nodded and then yelled "Bankotsu!" into the apartment. He bounded away as another man entered the doorway. And, Kagome decided, he looked good. Very good. He skin was a dark tan color, his eyes the darkest indigo Kagome had ever seen, a strange purple star on his forehead, and his long black hair in a braid that reached his waist. Add a shirt that showed off his muscular chest and biceps and jeans that outlined the muscles in his thighs and what you get is a very _very_ hot man.

"Bankotsu, meet Kagome," Sango said.

Bankotsu grinned and said in a smooth voice, "Nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled back. "Nice to meet you, too."

Kagome should have known what Sango was going to do. Should have being the key words there. But Sango went ahead and said, "Kagome wants to know if you want to go on a date this Saturday."

Kagome turned to Sango, mortified, flushed, and opened her mouth to yell, when Bankotsu said, "Sure." Kagome stopped her movements and Sango grinned like a madman.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered out.

Bankotsu smirked. "A date. Saturday. Noon good for you?"

"Um…sure…" Bankotsu's smirk changed into a smile and he grabbed her hand.

"Good." He brushed his lips over her hand and his eyes, sparkling merrily, connected with hers. She flushed. It was…romantic that he did that, but it felt…wrong. Unbidden, an image of Inuyasha came to mind. His lips were curled up in a roguish grin against the back of her hand. Kagome immediately shook her head, dispelling the image.

Bankotsu pulled back and said, "See you Saturday." He shut the door and Kagome turned to Sango.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because. We agreed on it, remember?" Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs, back to the apartment.


	11. Lingering Jealousy

Kagome shifted as she clasped her necklace together. It was Saturday. Her date with Bankotsu was today. Oh, why did she ever agree to that…Oh, yeah. Now she remembered. Sango had been going to blackmail her.

She gritted her teeth and decided a little dating never hurt anybody and it wasn't like _she _was going out with anybody so…

Kagome sighed and stared at her reflection. Then she shook her head and walked into the living room where Inuyasha was sitting on the couch. He looked at her when she walked in and raised an eyebrow before going back to watching TV. She sat next to him on the couch and tried not to fidget. She really didn't want to go on this date despite the fact that Bankotsu was a good looking guy. Thinking that reminded her that Inuyasha was also a great looking guy and that made her flush deeply.

Inuyasha looked at her again and asked, "You okay, wench? You're all red…"

Kagome scowled and immediately replied, "I am not a wench."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. Kagome smiled slightly and went to answer it. She expected to find Bankotsu on the other side, smiling charmingly. What she did not expect was to see her mother there with her brother, Souta.

"M-mom? What are you doing here?"

Her mother smiled kindly and said, "I need you to watch Souta for me. I couldn't get a hold of any babysitters and Grandpa is in Kyoto with his friends." Her smiled widened the tiniest bit.

Kagome's mouth dropped open a bit. "I can't! I have a date."

Her mother's smile wasn't kind anymore. It was more of a predator's grin. "But your Aunt Tohru is in the hospital. She fell down some steps. I need to help her get home."

"But mom…"

"I'll pick him up later. Thanks." Then she was gone. Souta stood in the doorway.

Inuyasha peered around Kagome and Souta saw him. His eyes widened. "Is this your roommate? Cool! What's with the ears? Is that your real hair color? Are those contacts?"

Inuyasha started twitch. He wasn't good around kids and this one kept asking questions. Kagome must've noticed the slightly murderous look his eyes had taken on because she turned to Souta and said, "Go in my room for now, okay? It's right there."

Souta frowned but other than that he made no protest. He scrambled off into her room. Kagome shut the door of the apartment and banged her head softly against it. What was she going to do? Maybe she'd be able to cancel that date with Bankotsu then…

There was the sound of a scuffle right outside the door and Kagome only had enough time to pull away from the door before it slammed open. Sango stood there with three kids around her. One was Shippo, clinging to Sango's leg. Another one was standing next to her, taller than two other children. His dark brown hair was pulled into a bushy ponytail and he had a smattering of freckles across his nose. The last child was a little shorter than Shippo and had his (her?) hair pulled into two buns at the nape of his (once again, her?) neck.

Sango smiled and stepped into the apartment the kids following her (with the exception of Shippo, who was still clinging to her leg). "I figured you might want to meet them," she said, gesturing to the two kids Kagome didn't know. First, she pointed to the boy with the bushy ponytail and freckles. "That's Kohaku, my brother." Then she pointed to the child with the buns and said, "This is Souten, Hiten's younger sister."

Kagome gave a somewhat manic smiled and grabbed Sango's arm. "Can I ask you a favor?" Sango nodded, if a bit fearfully. "Can you watch my brother for me? He's in my room and-."

"What's his name?"

"Souta…"

Sango pulled Shippo off of her leg and straightened. "Soldiers!" she barked. The three children immediately straightened and wiped the smiles off of their faces, even though there was a sparkle of amusement in each of their eyes. "You have a mission today."

Shippo clicked his heels and saluted to Sango. "What is our mission, Lieutenant Sango?" he asked.

"Your mission is important. We must watch a fellow soldier and make sure he does not put a toe out of line. He is from another regiment and does not know our rules…despite that, I expect you to respect him and show him our ways. Do you think you can handle this mission?" The three 'soldiers' nodded. "Good. He is currently placed with Lieutenant Kagome's room. Move it soldiers!"

The kids raced off to Kagome's room and Sango turned to the amused girl with a smile on her face. "Thanks so much, Sango…" Kagome sighed.

Sango nodded. "It's okay. Shouldn't Bankotsu be here soon?"

Right on cue, there was another knock on the door. Kagome slowly pulled open the door, fearing it was going to be another unexpected guest. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it Bankotsu. He smiled charmingly at her and Kagome was _so_ tempted to melt on the spot but there was another smirk already invading her thoughts.

She gave a shaky smile back, trying to get rid of the image of that infuriating smirk out of her head. Bankotsu offered an arm to her and she accepted it. She could hear Inuyasha snort behind her, but she just ignored it and tried to focus on Bankotsu.

* * *

Inuyasha was _not_ fuming. He was _not_ angry. He did _not_ want to go and rip Bankotsu's head off. Nope. He didn't. Really.

Some divine force decided to take pity on the hanyou and two seconds later, four children were jumping on the couch and scrambling over him. Inuyasha twitched for a second and then stood. A kid clung to his arm and when Inuyasha looked over, he saw it was the fox brat, Shippo. He flung Shippo off of him and yelled, "Sango! Get these brats out of the living room!"

Sango walked into the living room and just stood there, snickering quietly to herself. Then the door to the apartment banged open and Miroku walked in. He spotted Sango and bent down. "You look lovely today, my dear Sango." Sango blushed as he stood and walked next to her.

Kohaku turned and narrowed his eyes at Miroku. Miroku, unfortunately, did not seem to notice the boy's gaze on him. Shippo, Souta, and Souten ignored Miroku and continued to scramble over Inuyasha. Inuyasha twitched once more and started trying to grab the brats.

Miroku bent down the tiniest bit and said, "You do look really good today, Sango." Sango flushed an even deeper red than before.

She stuttered out, "T-thanks…" her blush continuing to get deeper. Then Miroku grinned and Sango froze. She gritted her teeth and then slapped Miroku. "Don't grope me, you pervert!" she yelled.

Kohaku glared darkly at Miroku. Then he pointed at Miroku and cried, "He has assaulted Lieutenant Sango! Attack the enemy!" The three other kids exchanged evil grins. Then they all went after Miroku. His eyes widened to comical proportions and then started to run. The kids chased after him, Kohaku yelling at him for 'assaulting their Lieutenant!' Sango just watched in amusement as did Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha sat back down on the couch and snorted. "Why didja bring those brats over here?"

Sango smirked evilly. "Just to annoy you." She turned and went back to watching the kids attack Miroku.

For the second time that day, the door burst open. Kouga stomped in fuming. "Shut up will ya! I can hear you all the way up in my apartment!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, snarling.

"Deal with it!"

Kouga's cerulean eyes flashed. He lunged for Inuyasha. Inuyasha did the same. There was a crash as the two landed on the table and started to beat the shit out of each other. Sango turned her attention to them, making sure that they didn't break the table. Two seconds later, Ayame, Kouga's roommate, walked in, holding a frying pan threateningly.

"Kouga?" She saw Sango and smiled slightly. She opened her mouth, but it snapped shut when she saw Kouga and Inuyasha fighting. Her eyes went flat and her pretty mouth twisted into a frown. "Kouga…I wasn't done talking to you…" She walked closer to the fighting men. Sango grinned as the sound of a frying pan hitting a thick skull and a yelp was heard.

* * *

Kagome twisted her straw. She had a really bad feeling but she had no clue where it was coming from. Bankotsu frowned at her. "Right?" She snapped out of her daze. Bankotsu had been talking about something but that bad feeling had kept her attention away from him.

She nodded and gave a shaky smile. "Right." She glanced down at her watch. "Um, Bankotsu, I think we should be going. I was supposed to be watching my brother and I left him with Inuyasha…" She trailed off, giving a weak laugh.

Bankotsu grinned. "I get it." He stood, picking some money out of his pocket and leaving it on the table. Kagome stood and started to walk out of the restaurant. He followed. "You don't want to leave your brother with that idiotic hanyou, right?"

Kagome turned to him and snapped, "He's not idiotic!" Okay, sure, Inuyasha could be moronic sometimes, but it was the thought…right? And she had to defend him because she was his roommate…right? Stop with the questions, she told herself. She continued to stomp to Bankotsu's car.

He frowned slightly. "Sorry," he said in a completely unapologetic tone.

She gave him an icy glare. "Just take me home." Home…was that little apartment home? If it was just the apartment, then no. But add good friends and a slightly intolerable hanyou, then yes…it was home.

Bankotsu continued to frown as he drove them back to them apartments. Ten minutes passed and they got there. As they walked up the stairs, he said, "I am sorry about whatever I did to make you mad. Will you go out on another date with me?" The tone of voice was apologetic this time. Kagome felt kind of bad, already knowing what her answer was.

She turned the door knob to her and Inuyasha's apartment, about to tell Bankotsu her answer, but her mouth clicked shut when she looked inside the apartment. Sango was sitting on the couch, cackling insanely as Miroku was getting chased around by the kids (including her brother). The small table that usually stood in front of the couch was smashed, and sitting on its ruins were Inuyasha and Kouga, both extremely bruised and cut up. Kouga was getting yelled at by his roommate, who was waving a frying pan in the air, while Inuyasha looked on, smug.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the scene before yelling, "Shut up!" Everyone stopped. She pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "Who broke the table?"

Kouga immediately pointed to Inuyasha, while the hanyou just scoffed. "I would never break anything in your home, Kagome," the wolf demon proclaimed and stood. He walked close to her and grabbed her hands, staring into her eyes. Kagome shook her head sadly. Why did she have to attract guys, but not the one she wanted? She flushed red and then glared at Kouga. "I would never break anything within the home of my woman!" Kouga yelled.

His roommate (Kagome didn't learn her name yet) frowned and said, "What about me Kouga?"

Kouga turned to her with a snarl. "You are not my woman, Ayame! Kagome is!"

Ayame walked straight up to Kagome, eyes glittering with rage, and put her left hand up to Kagome's face. A band of gold shone on her ring finger. "Kouga is mine. Don't you dare try to take him!" Kagome's eyes widened. Kouga was engaged! But why had he hit on her then?

Kouga snarled again. "Our marriage is just to unite the wolf clans. I am not yours! I am Kagome's! Just cause we're married doesn't mean I love you!"

Kagome was the only one who saw the pain flash within the leaf-green eyes. Ayame loved Kouga, but Kouga…Kouga was an idiot. Kagome slapped him. Everybody else's eyes widened. "You are married. You are not mine. You _are_ hers. That's what that gold ring means." Kouga made several spluttering noises in protest, but Kagome silenced him when she raised her hand. Ayame looked at Kagome with kindness. "It doesn't matter if you were married or not. I don't love you." Her mouth continued, despite her mind's protest. "I'm in love with some one else."

Kouga's eyes flashed and he rounded on Inuyasha. "It's that bastard, isn't it! I-!" Kagome placed a hand over his mouth.

"Get out." Kouga stared at her for a moment, before walking out dejectedly. Ayame gave a small, weak smile to Kagome.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Kagome sighed and extended a hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Higurashi Kagome."

Ayame shook her hand. "Tsuki Ayame. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Ayame's cheeks tinted pink and hid the frying pan behind her back. "I'll just be going now. And if you want someone to pay for that table-."

Kagome cut her off, shaking her head. "It's fine." Ayame bowed at her, before walking out. Kagome turned to Bankotsu but he smiled sadly.

"I heard what you said. We can still be friends right?"

She nodded. Bankotsu smiled at her and then walked out of the apartment. She turned to the rest of the occupants of the room. "Okay. Sango, take Kohaku, Shippo, Souta, and Souten to your apartment will ya? Please?" Sango gave a large grin and gave her a look that said 'you-have-to-tell-me-everything-later'. "Take Miroku with you." Sango's grin became a bit larger. She grabbed Miroku's collar and started to drag him out of the apartment, ignoring his groans of pain, but was stopped when the door creaked open even more.

A woman stood there. She looked a lot like Kagome. There were only several minor differences. Her long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her brown eyes were icy cold. Her gaze moved around the room. It passed over the kids, Miroku, and Sango without pause, but stopped for a second when it landed on Kagome. Kagome felt ice crawl up her spine. A dark eyebrow was raised before the gaze moved to Inuyasha.

"You aren't wearing the charm I made you." The voice that emerged from the thin rosy lips was cold and emotionless.

Inuyasha had a dreamy expression on his face. Kagome couldn't help but feel jealous. This woman had placed that expression on his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver chain with the crystal drop on it. He threw it over his head and as it settled around his neck, his features changed to that of a human. "Better?"

The woman gave a small smile. "Much."

Inuyasha stood and walked over to her. They both walked out.

Kagome turned to Sango. "Who was that?"

Sango grimaced and let go of Miroku's collar. He dropped to the floor with a yelp. "That was Kikyo. She's Kaede's niece and Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"She made that necklace?"

Miroku sighed and said, "She wants to change Inuyasha into a human. She has miko powers and made the charm while she worked on a more…_permanent_ cure."

Kagome frowned. "Why?"

Sango answered this time. "She hates demons, but she loves Inuyasha. She can't be with him if he's a demon, but she doesn't want to leave him. If that makes any sense."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know all of this?"

Sango raised her hand. "I asked her all of this when I met her."

"Okay." The jealousy continued to linger.

* * *

Several hours later, Inuyasha came back. The sun was setting and Kagome was staring at it through the window. His face still had that dreamy expression and the gold from the setting sun only highlighted his features. The jealousy flared within Kagome again. He walked to his room, totally ignoring Kagome. Jealousy and sadness mixed together. She wanted to deny those feelings but they were there. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and shut her eyes against the tears. 


	12. White Wedding

Thanks for all the reviews. And I know it's short, but I wanna get back in the swing of this story before trying something longer...

* * *

Two months passed quickly. Things had been going well within the little apartment building. With the exception of the demon fights (y'know the "war zone") and the arguments between Kagome and Inuyasha, of course. And surprisingly, Miroku and Sango started dating. Kohaku was the only one who had objected this pairing, saying Miroku was a pervert that didn't deserve Sango. Sango had just laughed and Miroku tried not to piss Kohaku off (in an unfortunate…um…_experience_…he had learned that Sango's younger brother was good with a scythe and chain).

Ayame and Kouga's wedding came too. After what had happened in the apartment the day of Kagome's date with Bankotsu, Kouga had tried to be nicer to Ayame. Their relationship wasn't the unrequited love/unwilling fiancé anymore. It could be called friendship now…according to Kouga. Everybody else saw the bonds of love forming. The same thing could be said of the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha…but nobody ever mentioned it except in teasing.

* * *

They all danced around happily. It was a joyous day…well, at least it was meant to be a joyous day. Anybody who looked could see the hint of sadness in the bride's eyes and the anger in the groom's. But when it was seen, it was ignored. The marriage was to unite the Ookami clan and the Tsuki clan. It wasn't meant for love. The only people who didn't ignore it were Kagome and Sango.

They stood by Ayame, trying to comfort her. She knew that Kouga didn't love her (and even if he did- which was, in fact, the case- he was in denial) and was distraught over it. They sipped at the champagne, talking quietly. Ayame didn't look it, but she felt ready to cry. Sango and Kagome were trying to make her laugh and it was working…until Kouga walked up. Ayame's laughter died immediately, and she looked away, a flush covering her cheeks.

Kouga smiled and held a hand out to Kagome. "Can I have this dance?"

Kagome glared coldly at him. "Shouldn't you be asking your _wife_ that question?"

Kouga's smile faltered. "I danced with her already. May I have one with you?"

Kagome sighed, knowing Kouga would be persistent about it, but Ayame shot her a weak smile and nodded. Kagome nodded slightly, still wary. Kouga then swept her into the dance, pulling her away from her friends. And, in one corner, Inuyasha gripped his champagne flute harder and gritted his teeth.

Miroku went up to Sango and they started to dance, both smiling. Ayame was alone and Kagome tried to keep an eye on her newly wedded friend, but she was being twirled and spun and suddenly she and Kouga were out of the large room and in a hallway. She stopped, as did Kouga, and glared darkly at the wolf demon.

"Why are we out here?" she asked.

Kouga smiled charmingly and grabbed one of her hands. He got down on a bended knee and Kagome felt her stomach start to sink. "Kagome…" Kouga started. The dread got larger. "I love you." And there it was. A dark pit swallowed Kagome. "I always will. Ayame means nothing even though I'm married to her."

Kagome slowly shook her head. Didn't they go over this two months ago? "Kouga, I don't…" He stood and looked into her eyes lovingly, still holding one of her hands.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say." Then he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she heard the shattering of glass. Pulling away, she whipped around and met teary leaf-green eyes. Ayame stood there, a shattered champagne flute at her feet, glaring at her and looking pissed off despite the tears. Inuyasha was next to her, growling darkly.

Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away. "How dare you…!" Ayame muttered angrily. She tugged Kagome into an empty reception hall and slammed the doors. "I thought you were my friend!" she yelled.

Kagome stared at her incredulously for a moment before shouting, "I am! He kissed me! Not the other way around!"

As realization came to Ayame, the fight left her and she suddenly slumped to the ground, burying her face in her hands. "I'm…so…sorry…." she sobbed softly. "I know you wouldn't…I just…"

"Just jumped to that conclusion?"

Ayame nodded weakly, and Kagome crouched down, looking at her friend. "I know. It's okay." She reached out and patted Ayame's head. "You know I love someone else anyway…"

Ayame lifted her head and grinned. Wiping her face, she sniffled slightly and said, "I _know_. Everybody knows. You two are just too stubborn to admit it."

"Well, he has he girlfriend..._Kikyo_…" Kagome sighed.

Ayame pulled her into a hug. "We're both saps," she said in a watery tone.

Kagome nodded her agreement. Then she shrugged. "Oh well."

They both stood and started walking out, both agreeing to get some wine- or maybe something stronger- and wash away their troubles. Opening the doors, they were met with the sight of Kouga and Inuyasha yelling obscenities at each other. The girls sighed and went to each of their loves. Ayame pulled Kouga way, saying how the clan heads would be angry if the couple wasn't at their own celebration and Inuyasha stormed off in a huff once he saw Kagome.

She stared at his retreating back, bewildered and wondering what the hell had happened while she and Ayame were gone. Sango and Miroku walked up to her, both grinning.

"He's just angry that Kouga kissed you," Miroku told her.

Kagome blinked several times before blushing. "He saw it!" Sango nodded and Kagome groaned.

"It's okay," Sango said, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Now…you wanna tell me what happened between you and Ayame?" Kagome smiled sheepishly as they entered the large reception hall that was filled with friends and family of Ayame and Kouga.


	13. Proposal?

Thank you **Wrath588 **and **no lies i am what i am**. You both made me reliaze that I, in fact, still had thisstory up. Thank you everybody else for your reivews.

* * *

Kagome sighed. This movie was so great. It was called _A Love Across Time_ and was about the girl and how she went into the past and-

There was a sudden knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, pressed PAUSE on the remote, and then got up to answer the door. Stupid people interrupting her alone time…which she really needed to get over her stupid angst over Inuyasha and to not get jealous of Ayame who was, in fact, getting her man.

What she meet outside the door, where two people. One was a young, very pregnant woman with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a glare twisting her face. The other was a tall silver haired man (?) with several marks on his face and amber eyes that seemed strangely familiar…

The woman smiled brightly and stuck out a hand. "I'm Rin!" she chirped. Kagome shook it, still staring. "And this is Sesshoumaru-," point at silver haired man, "and where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, absentmindedly opening the door and letting the guests in. The guests walked in and then several seconds later, Inuyasha walked in. He saw the man and sighed.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru raised a fine eyebrow and then replied coldly, "I did not want to be here. It was Rin."

Inuyasha looked over and then softened. "Hey, Rin." He walked over and embraced the woman happily.

Meanwhile, Kagome shut the door and sat back down on the couch. She wouldn't be able to turn the movie back on just yet, but she wanted to know who these people were…

Inuyasha pulled back and looked down. "How's it coming? Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Rin laughed- a bubbly, happy sound- and then rubbed her protruding stomach. "The doctors can't tell anything yet, but I'm fine so far." She snapped her fingers suddenly and then turned back to Kagome. "Sango told me about you."

Kagome blinked. Okay, then.

Rin practically bounced over and hugged Kagome. When she pulled back, she said, "I didn't properly introduce myself but I'm Sesshoumaru's wife." Kagome still looked confused so Rin clarified. "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older brother."

Kagome's lips turned up in a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Rin bounced around for another second before asking, "Where's Sango? We stopped there first and nobody answered."

Kagome smirked as she answered. "She's on a date with Miroku." Ever since the wedding a week ago, Miroku had been laying on the charm tenfold. And Sango had finally folded.

Rin clapped her hands childishly and squealed. "Finally! They belong together!"

Kagome let a laugh slip. "I know what you mean!"

Rin turned back to her, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "Those two always drove me nuts cause of the tension there!" Kagome giggled and the two started talking, occasionally laughing.

Across from them, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glared at each other.

A moment passed. And then…

"I despise you, little brother," Sesshoumaru stated frostily.

A snarl curled Inuyasha's lips up. "Hate you too."

* * *

Kagome leaned back and sighed, watching as the credits scrolled across the television screen. That movie was great. She would have to force Sango to watch it later. As if on cue, Sango burst into the room and flopped onto the couch, face pale.

She stared at Kagome, twisted her hands, looked away, and then gulped.

Kagome smiled at how her friend was acting and then asked, "How was the date?"

Sango looked up at her with wide eyes. "He-he…" she fumbled, before flushing and looked down once more.

Kagome smiled sympathetically. Really, she and Rin were right. Sango was head-over-heels in love with Miroku, and was just not admitting it. They actually had a long discussion over it before Rin and Sesshoumaru had left to go to their hotel. "He what?"

"He proposed to me!" Sango cried, and then clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes darting about.

Kagome's mouth dropped open and laughter threatened to spill out, but she covered it with a small cough and, a smile on her face, exclaimed, "He proposed?"

Sango sunk in her spot and covered her red face with her hands. "He just…" She trailed off, sighing. Then she made a motion with one hand that could have meant anything in Kagome's eyes. But it was girl talk, so Kagome had a clue what Sango meant.

Kagome bounced up and down in her spot. First Ayame and then Sango! A strange sort of sadness threatened to overtake her for a moment when she realized something. "Wait…" She stopped and gave Sango a hard look. "You did accept…right?"

Sango looked away, face paling once more. Kagome's eyes widened. "You said no?"

Sango held up a hand. "No…" She sighed once, her hand falling limply to the couch. "I said I'd think about it."

Kagome fell back to the couch, a hand coming up to wipe away invisible sweat. "That's better." She sat up once more, facing Sango with narrowed eyes. "You do want to accept though…right?"

The other girl's cheeks turned red. "I do…it's just all so fast and…" She rubbed at her forehead, brow furrowing. "I don't know."

Kagome laid on a hand on Sango's shoulder, suddenly feeling sympathetic. "Well, why don't you go home and think over it?"

Sango frowned and muttered, "He's there." Then she brightened and came up with her own solution. "I can just lock my door."

Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist as the girl started to get up. "Just do what feels right."

Sango nodded, gave a wan smile, and then walked out, looking much better than she had when she walked in.

Kagome fell back to the couch. Who would have thought? The strange sadness from merely minutes ago engulfed her. She rubbed a hand down her face, a bitter laugh bubbling up. Ayame was married to the man she loved. Sango was probably going to marry the man she loved- unless she suddenly went insane. But the man Kagome loved…

"…is out with _Kikyo_." She crossed her arms. Damn. Why, why oh why, did she fall for the one that she couldn't have?

But…she couldn't do anything about it. It was quite clear that he loved Kikyo very much…well, except for that one time they were out…and then that other time…He had been quite nice and sweet and strangely-

Kagome shook her head, trying to dispel her nonsensical thoughts. It wasn't like he…he…he loved her or anything. Another bitter laugh tried to make its way through but she held it back. This was the one guy that she had truly ever cared about it seemed. The emotions she felt for Inuyasha paled in comparison from any other emotions she had for any other guy. Unlikely, but true.

She clenched her fists and grit her teeth. But she couldn't do anything about it…and even if she could, she wouldn't. He was happy. And despite what she thought of Kikyo, she would never be able to bring herself to pull Inuyasha away from the other woman. He was _happy_.


	14. Girl Talk

Updates will come at a much slower pace. My job is evil and time consuming. So, deal. And don't just be like 'update!' when you review because it's quite annoying when I know that I don't have enough time to do so. Thanks for the reviews though. And, yes, this will be InuKag. Shame on the people that think it isn't.

* * *

They laughed as Sango turned red. Rin patted the girl's hand and smirked. "It's okay, Sango. I remember what it was like Sesshoumaru proposed to me."

They were all in Kagome's room, talking. A girl's night, sort of. They were sprawled over the bed, pillows and blankets all over the place. Bottles of various alcohol and chocolate surrounded them. They were several things of juice just for Rin because she couldn't drink. When they had said this, Rin's face had soured and she had groused, "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't you?"

Sango glowered at her. "You proposed to him, Rin, not the other way around." Kagome gaped for a second, before bursting out in laughter.

Rin looked up and tapped her chin in thought. "Oh, yeah," she said as she looked back at them. A grin overtook her face. "Well, you know what I meant." She grabbed a bar of chocolate and bit into it viciously. Sango snorted and looked away, frowning.

Kagome let out another laugh and smiled. "Sango, we all know you love him. Why don't you just accept it and marry him already?"

Sango colored. Then she cried, "He's such a pervert though!" Rin and Kagome laughed at the mortified look on Sango's face.

Rin waggled her finger in Sango's face. "What's to say you don't like it?" Sango's mouth dropped open and Kagome snorted.

"She's got a point there," she commented idly, laughing slightly. Sango glared at the both of them and then pointed at Kagome.

"What about you, Kag-chan?" she said, the blush disappearing slowly. "What's between you and Inuyasha?" Rin raised her eyebrows and looked at the now blushing girl.

"What do you mean, Sango?" There was a tight smile there.

Sango grinned evilly. "You love him."

Kagome looked down, twisting a blanket in her hands. "Of course I do," she agreed softly. A wistfulness lit up her eyes. "But he has…" She stopped and looked away.

Rin and Sango exchanged glances. "Kikyo," they both said in dark tones.

Rin threw up her hands. "I don't get what he sees in her!"

Sango frowned. "Neither do I." They both looked at Kagome and the girl gave a faint smile.

"But he's happy," she said weakly. Rin and Sango looked at each other once more.

Sango snorted and glanced away, anger apparent on her face. "It's only because Kikyo was the first to love him…Even though it's not true love."

Kagome looked down. Then she looked up a few seconds later. "How do you know?" There was something in her eyes, something that spoke of a certain torture of unrequited love.

Rin raised an eyebrow elegantly. "It's obvious. All she wants to do is change him. It is not love."

Kagome looked down, melancholy on her face. Sango and Rin had a silent exchange- one that only a female could understand.

Sango grabbed a bottle full of vodka and handed it to Kagome while Rin handed her a chocolate bar. Kagome took a large gulp of vodka and a huge bite of chocolate. The subject was then dropped.

* * *

Kagome leaned her head against the toilet and sighed. It was a bad idea to have chocolate and vodka- or any alcohol, for that matter- together. Ow…

She stood unsteadily and walked her way into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of painkillers. She swallowed two and started to walk back to her room, swaying the tiniest bit because of the alcohol, but stopped when she saw Inuyasha's door open and Kikyo walk out.

Kagome froze. Kikyo looked at her down her nose and sniffed haughtily. They stared at each for a minute, Kikyo's eyes hard and unforgiving, Kagome's tired and scared.

Finally, Kikyo spoke in a cold tone. "I've watched you, Kagome" Kagome looked down. "I see what you feel for Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes shot back up, her mouth falling open. "You might love him…but he'll never love you."

Kagome's eyes dropped down, sadness growing there, consuming her. Kikyo continued. "He'll always want me. He will always love me. Not you."

Tears started to flow down Kagome's cheeks, unbidden and unchecked. Kikyo reached forward gently and touched Kagome's cheek, her thumb brushing away tears. She leaned forward a bit to whisper, "Give up now, Kagome. It is a fruitless pursuit." She pulled her hand away and stood straight. "It will only cause you pain." There was such confidence in the statement.

With that said, Kikyo walked away, head held high. Kagome dropped her head down, tears continuing to flow. It was hard to grasp…but it was the truth. Kikyo would always be loved by Inuyasha. She covered her face with her hands and tried to hold back her unwanted sobs.


	15. Boy Talk

Thanks for all the reviews! And I know I said it might take a while, but now I'm on a roll. Don't be surprised if A) another chapter is up within a day or B) another chapter is up until a month or two

And thank you! I'm in a C2 now!

* * *

Inuyasha twirled the chain around and watched the honey drop crystal swing. It tangled around his fingers and he sighed as the chain ceased movement. Across from his, seating on Inuyasha's bed, Miroku sat and raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed too and crossed his arms, asking, "What did you want Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at him for a mere second before focusing his attention back onto the chain, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Miroku repressed a smile and then coughed. "If you don't need me, I'll just be leaving then…" He trailed off as he stood and started to walk.

Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt. Once he realized what he had done, he pulled back quickly, crossing his arms, and looked away. Smirking slightly, Miroku turned back and sat on the bed once more. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha was blushing again and fiddling with the chain. He opened his mouth and then…paused. Looked away, the blush getting deeper, and then, with a look of hesitancy, muttered something unintelligible.

Miroku rolled his eyes, leaning forward, and said, "If you want to say something, don't mumble." A particularly dark amber-eyed glared was thrown his way. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again. Inuyasha could be so short-tempered…

Inuyasha averted his eyes and quietly asked, "How did you know you love Sango?"

Miroku blinked. Several times, in fact. Well. He hadn't been expecting that. "Well…" He stopped and looked up. He thought over his answer quickly and decided it probably wouldn't help his friend. So, he answered with, "It's different for every person."

Inuyasha rested his elbows on his knees and fisted his hair in his hands. A barely repressed growl was heard. Miroku shook his head and bit his lip to keep his smile from showing. "Why do you ask, Inuyasha?" He folded his hands serenely, the corners of his lips tilting up to show his amusement at the situation.

Removing his hands from his hair, Inuyasha graced Miroku with another glare. But it slowly faded and he leaned back in his chair, head tilted back, a rare hopeless expression covering his face. "I don't love Kikyo," he whispered.

Miroku nodded slowly and then the statement was fully registered. He grinned outright and then laughed. Inuyasha's gaze shot to him and another glare was present, a scowl accompanying it. He tried to hold back his laughs but instead he choked and coughed, sputtering slightly. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," he said between gasps. "It's just that Sango and I have known that for a while."

Inuyasha looked away, something akin to shame filling them. "It's just," he started, then paused. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, and then started again. "I thought I loved her," he whispered.

Miroku nodded and then sagely said, "It was a simple mistake of misunderstanding the affection she bestowed on you."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I did love her…once, maybe." He looked away again, the shame disappearing.

Miroku smiled, feeling a sort of sympathy fill him. "Yes, you might have but…" He stopped and saw the look that Inuyasha had on his face. Miroku coughed once to hide his laughter at the obliviousness of his friend. "But Kagome?" Miroku supplied.

Inuyasha's head snapped towards his friend. There was no glare but a sharp, thoughtful look. "Kagome…" he sighed. Unbeknownst to himself, his lips curled to form a gentle smile.

He shook his head, a blush heating his cheeks. "It's just…she's so…" He stopped, a scowl appearing. "I can't explain it." A dismal look entered his eyes. "I think…I think I…" He gulped and crossed his arms, his scowl intensifying.

Miroku raised a hand, his eyes going soft. "I understand Inuyasha. But what about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms, going back to fiddling with his chain. "It's not the same. I don't have the same feelings I used to have for her." His eyes went down, fingers slowing with their fidgeting. He ran a finger lazily across the chain and then gripped it tightly. "I think I'm going to break up with her."

Miroku gaped. When he had first met Inuyasha, Inuyasha had not been one to speak of his feelings, even with a friend. And the only person he showed affection for had been Kikyo. But then he had become friends with Miroku and Sango, and then Sesshoumaru met Rin… "You have changed Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shot him a confused glance. "What's that supposed to mean, pervert?"

Miroku dropped his cheery smile. Well. There was the Inuyasha he was used to. He rolled his eyes and then made a vague gesture with his hands. "You were saying…"

Inuyasha's gaze went back to the silvery chain. "I'm going to break up with her." He gripped the chain hard.

"And Kagome…"

Inuyasha paled slightly. "I…I don't know what I'm going to do." He shook his head fiercely and then threw the chain and crystal on the small desk he had.

Miroku stood and patted his friend's shoulder. "You'll figure out what to do in time." He headed towards the door. "I'm going to get a beer. Want one?"

"Sure."


	16. Rain: Part 1

"I'm sorry Kikyo," he mumbled, looking down at his shoes. He looked up slight and his gaze stopped at her hands at her sides. Pale and delicate, with long slender fingers. Despite how she worked with miko energy, her hands were soft and devoid of calluses.

They were totally different from Kagome's hands.

Kagome's hands were pale, yes, and slender, and delicate, looking much like Kikyo's, just as soft too. But Kikyo usually had her hands folded docilely in front of her, and she rarely touched Inuyasha.

But Kagome…Kagome poked and prodded, slapped and made rude hand gestures when angry. Her hands were like birds, curling, turning, constantly in motion. At first it had annoyed Inuyasha because it had always caught his attention. But then he had become entranced with how they moved, sometimes in quick, jerky gestures, sometimes flowing and gentle like a stream.

And then her eyes…his mind wandered off, gone away from his present situation, heading towards the secret section labeled 'Kagome'.

Movement caught his attention and his mind snapped back to the present. Ah. Yes. Kikyo. Break-up. Not the best time to let his mind wander.

Kikyo folded her hands in front of her, the knuckles white. "Why?" she whispered, looking at him with dark eyes.

He ran a hand through his long hair and looked away. As if he could really tell her the real reason. He had seen the look she had given Kagome the first day they had met. That cold, bone-chilling look. "It's…not working," he said, realizing how lame it was even as it slipped out of his mouth.

She gave him a dark, icy look and then sighed, the sound falling out of her small mouth quietly. "It's okay, Inuyasha." She gave a small smile- if it could be called that. He smiled hesitantly back and walked out of her house, missing the way her features suddenly twisted in anger and hatred.

* * *

A week passed. Most of it was spent with Rin and Sesshoumaru, following the girls around Tokyo and watching as they squealed over various things. Sesshoumaru just turned away and stayed silent- keeping a watchful eye on his wife of course- , but Miroku was with the squealing girls, encouraging, goading Sango, and Inuyasha was tempted to hit him several times.

The other part was spent at the apartment, mercilessly teasing Kouga and dodging Ayame's flying frying pans (the girl/wolf demon had uncanny aim as he had learned) and just waited around for Kagome to get home from her job just so he could tease her about something or other and watch her blush and stutter, before returning the barb with some retort that had Inuyasha usually gaping and his friends howling in mirth.

At the end of the week though, Sango and Miroku took all of them out to dinner, saying they had some huge news. It was a fairly nice restaurant and all of them were dressed quite nicely. Wine was drunk and food eaten heartily. Conversations were had and more than one insult was thrown- usually between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

At the end of the dinner, while everybody was throwing cash into the center of the table to help pay for the rather large bill, Rin piped up with, "What was your big announcement, Sango?"

Sango looked down at her empty plate, and blushed. She twiddled her fingers and looked away from the inquiring stares. It was after several minutes of this, before Inuyasha drawled, "You gonna say something Sango or are gonna say nothing?"

Her eyes flashed and she bared her teeth dangerously. Needless to say, Inuyasha shut up and backed off.

Miroku placed a hand over Sango and she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes briefly and then announced, "Miroku and I are going to get married."

There were questions- such as "Since when?"- and congratulations all around. Sango's blush came back in full force and Miroku smiled congenially, answering all the questions. Then everybody was laughing.

Rin and Kagome were going on about how they both knew this was going to happen eventually. Inuyasha was clapping Miroku on the shoulder, grinning madly. Sesshoumaru expressed his congrats but other than that…well, he's Sesshoumaru, what do you expect?

And then they were all leaving, smiling and talking. Once outside, they got soaked. It was raining in sheets, the night sky covered with dark cloud, the rain hitting them in needle like drops. Thunder boomed and lightening flashed sporadically. They all started walking towards their cars, but Kagome and Inuyasha lagged behind.

They were in their own world, glancing at each other, a light blush on each of their cheeks. They turned to each other, their eyes bright with the infectious happiness of the engaged couple. Their fine clothes were already stuck to their bodies and their hair was plastered to their faces. Kagome pushed back several heavy strands and smiled up at Inuyasha.

She looked beautiful to Inuyasha. The rather plain yet dressy blue skirt and yellow button up, with a pair of high-heeled sandals. Simple, yet so much like Kagome with their brightness and cheeriness. Her cheeks were flushed with color, pink like freshly bloomed carnations and her mouth- her desirable, inviting mouth- was parted slightly and turned up in a grin. Her cocoa eyes, bright and sparkling drew Inuyasha in.

He reached up a brushed a strand a away from her face, just like she had done seconds earlier. She froze and caught his eyes. His hand had a mind of its own and went down to caress her cheek with the pad of his thumb and he smiled softly. She looked down, pearly teeth gnawing on her lower lip, but a smile still tugging at her lips. Her blush intensified.

Neither noticed that their friends left them there, none of them offering rides because Inuyasha had his car and well, none of them wanted to break the moment that had popped up. And neither noticed how the shadows held a scorned woman- a scorned, dangerous woman who was out for revenge.


	17. Rain: Part 2

Inuyasha held Kagome's gaze and slowly- ever so slowly- leaned down. Kagome moved forward a bit, shyly, hesitantly and their lips met in a soft kiss. Inuyasha's hands trailed down and gripped her waist, pulling her flush against his body. She curled her arms around his neck and buried his hands in his sopping wet hair. The rain made the kiss slick and wet, making their lips slide together clumsily, but it was perfect all the same.

The world seemed to freeze around them, locking them in their own little bubble in which nothing could touch them. Moments passed and they pulled away from each other, faces flushed, eyes bright, smiling.

And then…

BANG!

They turned slowly, facing the shadows. Kikyo stood there, looking graceful as ever despite how she was just as wet as they were. Her chin was held up in a regal tilt and her arm was extended gracefully, hand easily gripping the silvery gun. A cold smile was on her lips, mirthless.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kikyo took several steps forward, easily stepping over the small puddles that were gathering on the concrete. "What…?" Inuyasha started but stopped when Kikyo cocked the gun and tightened her hand.

"You promised me forever, Inuyasha," she said, just loud enough for him to hear over the sound of rain and thunder. "She…" A horribly dark stare was focused onto the woman at his side. "…is ruining our love."

Kagome's weight was suddenly against him and she gasped loudly. He turned and saw her left side- near her waist, near her hips- was bleeding. She pressed a hand to the wound, making soft wounded noises in the back of her throat. That first shot must have hit her. Inuyasha felt rage consume and red covered his vision before another shot was fired. His vision cleared as he heard glass shatter near him and the sound of screams. The glass doors to the restaurant they had been in earlier were gone, broken by a shot.

"Pay attention, Inuyasha," Kikyo commanded, moving the gun gracefully and tilting it just so that it was pointing at Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of the wounded girl, growling darkly. Kikyo laughed, bringing a hand in front of her mouth delicately.

"Are you going to protect her from me?" she asked, a mad lilt to her voice, but still soft and haughty nonetheless. "Whatever happened to you protecting me, Inuyasha? You told me that once."

Inuyasha could remember the time he did say those things. Saying that their love would be forever and he would always protect her, but now things were different. He could feel Kagome slump against him, feel how one hand was pressed against her side, how the other was grasping his arm.

Several patrons of the restaurant hesitantly stepped out and gasped when they saw the wounded girl. Kikyo's cold eyes flickered over to them and Inuyasha took that moment. He ran forward and gripped the hand that held the gun. Her eyes widened before she pressed against him, murmuring, "I knew you would see you wanted me."

His grip on her wrist tightened and she gasped, mouth parting, eyes going wide and filling with pain. Her hand loosened and she dropped the gun where it landed to the concrete with a clatter.

His eyes went to Kagome for a moment. She was on the ground now, leaning against the building and a woman was holding a thick cloth to the wound, ignoring the way blood was slowly seeping into the cloth.

Kikyo took an involuntary step backwards. "You promised," she whispered.

Inuyasha didn't have time to answer because several police cars and an ambulance pulled up.

* * *

Sango sighed as she leaned against the plastic chair. They had gotten the call earlier and all of them- Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshoumaru- had headed towards the hospital as soon as possible. Miroku was getting some painkillers for her because she had started crying and it had caused a headache and Rin was sitting in another chair next to her. Sesshoumaru had gone into the emergency room to try and drag Inuyasha out several minutes ago.

There were several loud BANGs and crashes that came from Kagome's room. Rin started to get up, but Sango held a hand out and stood up instead. She walked over to the room and opened the door only to find Inuyasha crouched over the bed Kagome was on with Sesshoumaru and several other doctors and nurses surrounding him.

Inuyasha was different though. His eyes weren't gold, but a deep turquoise color with red surrounding the iris. There were two jagged purple-red marks on each cheek, similar to what Sesshoumaru had, yet not as clean as Sesshoumaru's.

He was growling deep in his throat and was glaring darkly at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily dashed forward and threw Inuyasha so the younger one went flying through the doors. Sesshoumaru strode forward and passed Sango.

Once into the hallway, Sango could see how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting, Inuyasha to get to Kagome, Sesshoumaru to keep his brother from getting into the room. The fight raged on with many walls and windows getting busted- people had fortunately picked up that they could do nothing and stayed out of the way.

The fight didn't stop until Miroku came forward and whacked Inuyasha on the head with a really large plastic staff. The plastic cracked but Inuyasha's eyes went wide, reverting back to normal, and fell forward.

Sango raised an eyebrow. Miroku rolled his eyes and dropped the staff. "I found it in a closet. I thought it would work."

Sango shook her head and walked off, getting a small first aid kit so Rin could patch up her husband.


	18. The Beginning

Here's for a wonderful 200 reviews! Thanks!

_

* * *

Several months later:_

Kagome sat back down and Bankotsu walked away smiling. They had been dancing for a while, spinning in between all the other couples. It was the day of Miroku and Sango's wedding and the reception was taking place.

Sango looked exquisite in her wedding gown. It flared out at the hips and had a bodice reminiscent of an eighteenth-century corset, just not as painful. There were no sleeves and a silver choker with a pearl drop emphasized her slim neck.

Kagome smiled as she saw Miroku spin by with Sango. She smoothed a hand down her sky blue dress and thought back on the wedding. It had been a simple ceremony. Mostly family had been there- Kohaku glaring the whole time at Miroku- but there were friends. Ayame, Rin, and Kagome had been the maids for Sango and Inuyasha had been Miroku's best man.

Kagome looked around the room, laughing when she saw Kohaku in the corner, still glaring, and smiling softly when she saw Rin and Sesshoumaru dancing. But she frowned when she saw Inuyasha sitting by himself, scowling.

She could still remember that night he kissed her. She was reminded every time she looked into the mirror- when she had her shirt off or pulled up. There was a miniscule scar from where the doctors had pulled the bullet out. She absentmindedly placed a hand over her side, right where the scar was at.

After coming from the hospital, nothing had been said. She and Inuyasha had not talked about it, and he had acted no different towards her. The only time it was brought up was when they had to stand trial for Kikyo. She had been accused of attempted homicide. She had been found guilty, but since she had connections higher up, she hadn't gotten a jail sentence. But her connections weren't all _that_ high up, because she was ordered to have mentality evaluation and to start going to a therapist. She could remember how Kikyo had gone all pale and looked ready to kill when she had heard…

A hand tapped her shoulder and she looked up, only to meet a pair of amber eyes. She was…confused. Inuyasha shifted and then muttered, "Miroku said you looked lonely."

Her eyes went down and a sense of hopelessness filled her. He held out a hand and despite how she was a bit disappointed, she grasped it and they started dancing.

He hands were warm and large against her waist and they swayed to the rather slow music. They were silent for a few minutes but Inuyasha quietly said, "I was worried."

"Hm?" Kagome looked into his eyes and saw how they were hazy and unfocused, lost in memories.

His right hand moved so it was placed right over the scar. Oh. "You were?" she asked, hesitant.

She was rewarded with a sharp glare. "Of course I was!" He stopped, looked down, and frowned, cheeks red.

She glanced away for a moment. "I…" He looked up and she started again. "Sango told me how you went to your full-demon form while I was in the hospital."

Inuyasha snorted. "Those idiots had no clue what they were doing." She smiled softly, a bit amused. He sighed and continued. "My full demon form only comes out when I get really angry or am really protective."

Her eyebrow raised and he shook his head. "It didn't happen the night Kikyo shot you because I didn't want to hurt her."

Kagome smiled again. The hopelessness from earlier faded a bit. He going to a full demon meant that he wanted to protect her. So that meant he cared a bit. Her smile became a bit wider.

He blushed a bit more. He caught her eyes and her cheeks tinted pink. He started to lean down and then…

"Sango! You never threw the bouquet!" Ayame called out.

Kagome looked away, slowly pulling away. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her waist and she looked up at him, confusion warring with affection. She was the one who started to lean upwards this time, their faces- their lips- getting closer.

But it was stopped once again, this time by a bouquet of white roses landing on Kagome's head. "Ow!" One hand reached up to rub at the spot they hit while she bent down a bit to pick it up. She grasped them easily and stood, Inuyasha's arms going around her once more.

"It looks like you're getting married next!" Rin yelled, laughing. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha smirked while looking down at her.

"Hey Dogface!" Kouga called. Inuyasha glanced up and a growl started to work its way up his throat. "You have my blessing with Kagome!"

They blushed and looked away from the other. Somebody took up the cue- Inuyasha thought it was Miroku, damn him- to start chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

This went on for a good minute before Inuyasha rolled his eyes and decided to comply.

And then it was another minute before they pulled away from each other, cheeks red and both gasping for breath. People started to cheer and then the music was started back up and people were dancing once more.

Inuyasha and Kagome though were still and people danced their way around the couple. "Um, Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

She looked up from the roses she had been staring at and asked, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He blushed and then took a deep breath. "Kagome…I think I'm in love with you."

She blinked. She blushed. And then she dropped the roses to throw her arms around him. He was startled and took a step back in surprise. She pulled back and then kissed him passionately. He responded in kind, and was breathless when she pulled back.

"That's okay," she said. "Because I think I'm in love with you too." They kissed once more, ignoring the people around them.

And it looked like Rin would be right.


End file.
